Regreso al amor
by AmbrelaKing
Summary: Steve idea un(tonto) plan de conquista para Tony, con un poquito de ayuda, ¿logrará su cometido? Post CW/ intento de humor para aliviar mi siempre dolido corazón.


_Notas de autor: Hola, me interno nuevamente en el Stony. Este One shot participa en el concurso organizado por la página The Crazy Stoners y por Multiverse Stony. Me es muy grato poder participar. Espero se lean todo, lleva más de 5k de palabras, nunca había escrito tanto :') (solo para un OS)_

 _Enjoy it._

* * *

 **Regreso al amor**

 _Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores_

 _11:15pm_

La sala estaba a oscuras, la luna en el cielo apenas alcanzaba a alumbrar algo en el lugar; Tony Stark estaba sentado en el sofá. Él pensaba, y mucho. En su cabeza millones de pensamientos se mezclaban unos de otros y nunca podían dejar de parar. Pensaba en el ahora, el presente, en el momento.

El momento en que todo se derrumbó, como un castillo de naipes, tan solo se necesitó un pequeño aire y su mundo quedó en silencio. Tony no pensaba que su relación con Steve Rogers terminara así. Pero claro, aquellos Acuerdos.

Los _malditos_ Acuerdos.

Esas firmas de las 117 naciones no parecían que fueran el comienzo del desastre, no, pero lo fueron.

Desde que vio aquel gesto en Steve, esa manera suya de fruncir el ceño cuando tuvo los papeles en mano, le indicaron al corazón de Tony que algo iba a suceder, algo malo, que los lastimaría. Pero Tony confió en Steve.

¿Steve confió en él?

La batalla después fue la escalera hacia su muerte. Su alma y corazón muerto.

Agradeció infinitamente haber vendido la Torre de los Vengadores luego de Ultron, no hubiera podido vivir en un lugar en el cual en cada esquina se veía junto a Steve feliz, envidiablemente feliz.

El tiempo que pasó después de que Steve se fuera fue uno en el que parecía haber estado bajo el agua, no sentía nada, no quería sentir nada. Vision, gran amigo él, fue un hombro de apoyo, aún más su mejor amigo James Rhodey.

Cuando el _celular_ y el _si me necesitas_ llegó después, aquella promesa hecha no fue suficiente.

Solo quedaba seguir, y así lo hizo.

-¿Tony?-

La voz de Rhodey se escuchó fuerte en la sala. Él se acercó a Tony que sumido en sus pensamientos no lo había notado. Dejo a un lado las muletas antes de poder sentarse. La mirada de James solo mostraba tristeza por su amigo.

-Hey, oye, ¿mundo llamando a Tony Stark?- dijo, moviendo su mano frente a Tony.

Este pestañeo repetidas veces antes de enfocar su mirada en su amigo. Se avergonzó de que Rhodey lo haya visto de esa manera, a pesar de que no fuera la primera vez.

-¿Qué el mundo no puede estar ni un minuto sin mi?-Rhodey dejó ver una sonrisa, Tony era Tony.

-Al parecer no pueden vivir sin ti.

-Nadie puede vivir sin mi- sonrisa ancha en el rostro de Tony y Rhodey supo que lo tenía devuelta.

El escandaloso ruido que se escucho los hizo levantarse rápido y ponerse en posición de defensa, Rhodey apoyado en Tony y apuntando con un arma, Tony con el…

-¿Mando de televisión?- la confusión mesclada con un toque de burla hicieron a Tony ocultar su vergüenza con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Es un control Stark, nunca sabes lo que escondo en un simple mando, Rhodey.

Ambos volvieron la vista hacia el supuestamente intruso ruidoso que no era más que Vision.

Tony ayudó a Rhodey con sus muletas y después ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Vision, ¿despierto a estas horas amigo?- dijo Tony tomando asiento.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ustedes-habló Vision mientras ordenaba algunas ollas caídas.

Rhodey se sentó también. Era cansado estar con muletas pero ya se había acostumbrado.

-¿Bocadillo nocturno?-preguntó James.

En los meses pasados, en su lucha para volver a poder caminar, James no solo tuvo el apoyo de su amigo Tony, sino también la de Vision. Con su peculiar forma de ser fue un apoyo que él apreció y aprecia ahora. Además, la convivencia hizo nacer una buena amistad que Rhodey esperaba fuera permanente. Después de todo, él solo no podía con Tony Stark.

-Sí-respondió Vision,- he observado a una maestra chef en televisión preparar un bocadillo que parecía exquisito. Quería intentarlo mañana pero ver a Tony sentado en el sofá a oscuras me hizo pensar que mejor temprano que tarde.

Tony, que comía una manzana, casi se atragante al escuchar a Vision. A veces olvidaba que Vision tenía poco filtro.

Siguió un silencio semi incómodo hasta que el mismo Tony lo rompió.

-¿Y cuál era ese platillo?-preguntó a Vision.

Vision terminó de ordenar y tomó asiento frente a los dos hombres.

-Se llamaba Shawarma.

Rhodey mostró un gesto de confusión.

-¿Una maestra chef haciendo Shawarma? ¿Qué canal veías, Vision? Tony conoce un buen lugar donde los hacen deli...-y cuando Rhodey volteó a ver a su amigo pudo observar la nostalgia en él.

La mirada baja y el corazón de la manzana roja a un lado, desplazada como el corazón de Tony lo fue anteriormente.

Antes que James volviera a traer a Tony a la tierra y este no se fundiera en sus memorias, Tony cambió de expresión a una más suya, más Stark.

-Te llevaré al mejor lugar de Shawarma, Vision, esa maestra chef se verá ridiculizada frente a mi restaurante favorito.

Vision asintió mientras su mirada le mandaba a Tony señales de que sabía su sentir pero lo dejaría pasar.

-Sería grandioso, lo agradezco Tony.

Tony se levantó, tirando el corazón de manzana a la basura.

-Bien, hasta mañana muchachos, duerman y sueñen con los angelitos-se despidió Tony sonriendo al ver a Rhodey rodar los ojos.

Lo último que escuchó Tony fue la pregunta de Vision.

-¿Por qué deberíamos soñar con los angelitos?

…

 _Dormitorio de Tony Stark en el Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores._

Se sentía estúpido por su actuar frente a Vision y Rhodey, era incomprensible como esa noche se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos de su vida pasada junto a Steve.

Pero es que ese día era uno especial, lo sabía. Aquella misma tarde se había propuesto distraerse para no pensar en el significado del día pero no pudo evitarlo cuando cayó la noche y el silencio se instauró.

Ese día cumpliría un año más de su relación con Steve.

Claro, si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó.

Tony sentía que esos meses pasados desde que Steve y los demás fugaron habían pasado lentos para su corazón. A veces pensaba que iba a ser una pelea más de las tantas que tuvo con Steve pero al no verlo a su alrededor le confirmaba que no fue solo una pelea, fue el fin.

Recordaba las palabras de Steve, los pinchazos a su corazón aquella noche que decidieron romper. Ambos corazones llenos de incomprensión y decepción por el otro. Los golpes y finalmente la mentira.

Ahora Tony, con el rio corriendo llamado tiempo, se ponía a pensar las maneras en que Steve tuvo para poder contarle sobre la muerte de sus padres pero también podía comprender algo del miedo de este. Intentaba no cerrarse en el odio, no, nunca hubiera querido que su relación terminara en odio.

La primera semana tras la Guerra Civil, entre el ir y venir del hospital junto a Rhodey, juntas con las Naciones y el Centro, no pudo pararse a pensar en lo sucedido y su corazón solo sentía rencor hacia Steve. Rencor, decepción, incluso odio.

Rhodey, conocedor de la verdadera relación entre ambos, al igual que todos los Vengadores, una vez algo mejor pudo ayudarlo a no estancarse en aquel sentimiento negativo.

No era bueno para nadie, James lo supo comprender al convivir con Vision y escuchar su disculpa.

Y Tony supo escuchar a su amigo.

Recuerda sus momentos junto a Steve, desde el comienzo hasta el fin.

Tony recordó el primer coqueteo. Le salió espontaneo, sin haber sido para nada planeado, pero no era mentira que le gustaran los rubios.

Después, las salidas y la necesaria ayuda que Tony le daba a Steve para comprender sus invenciones. Aquellas noches interminables que terminaban con un Steve aun más confundido y un Tony divertido.

Siguieron las salidas y finalmente aquel beso compartido al final de una batalla.

" _Como un cuento de hadas."_

Dijo alguna vez Steve acerca de su relación pero Tony supo convertir aquel cuento de hadas en una historia dramática con altibajos como era él. Steve y Tony pasaron por mucho, aunque al final Steve siempre dijera que su amor triunfaría.

-Mentiroso-soltó al aire. Pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, porque Steve no fue mentiroso, al menos no en ese momento. Él fue sincero, solo que ignoraba el futuro. Como todas las personas.

Tony también recordaba los momentos oscuros de Steve, las tribulaciones que cargaba al ser Capitán América. Las largas conversaciones con finales inesperados. Sus desacuerdos en varios asuntos. En retrospectiva, Tony debió saber que esas disconformidades sino se aclaraban rápidamente causarían problemas en su relación. Pero ya era tarde.

Soltó un suspiro a la noche, moviéndose e intentando dormir.

No fue una buena noche.

…

 _Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores._

 _7:00am_

El día comenzaba ajetreado en el Centro. Los pocos habitantes que se encontraban en el lugar ya estaban despiertos. Vision, con ya mucha práctica, había preparado un excelente desayuno que Tony y Rhodey no pudieron dejar de halagar.

-Y bien, ¿qué harán hoy?- preguntó Vision.

Siempre repetía la misma pregunta. Después de todo, él no tenía mucho que hacer. Las juntas, viajes y demás caían en los hombros de Tony, Rhodey mantenía contacto con ellos continuamente pero no siempre se quedaba. Esa semana, debido a que un nuevo doctor que Tony había traído de quien sabe dónde, James había aceptado quedarse.

-Pepper aceptó, al fin, una plática conmigo. Me encontraré con ella a las 2pm.- respondió Tony.

Rhodey lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Pepper?

Tony terminando de comer asintió. Su rostro mostró la felicidad que le causaba que Potts al fin haya respondido a sus llamadas.

-¿Cómo la convenciste?-preguntó Rhodey, curioso.

La relación entre Pepper y Tony fue buena hace mucho tiempo pero cuando este comenzó su relación con Steve hubo un pequeño bache que finalmente, conversando a insistencia de Tony al no querer perder a su amiga, su amistad volvió a surgir. Claro, hasta que un nuevo distanciamiento de ella hizo a su amigo infeliz, nuevamente. Que Steve se fuera fue lo que mató emocionalmente a Tony.

-Convencimiento Stark-soltó Tony antes de levantarse y dirigirse al taller.

Su nuevo taller.

…

New York.

En realidad, no fue ningún convencimiento Stark, al menos no total. La razón del distanciamiento de Pepper Potts fue el no poder quitarse a Tony de la cabeza. Se enamoró pero fue en vano, Tony estaba con Steve. Nunca intentó nada, la batalla ya estaba perdida y ante todo estaba su orgullo como mujer. Pero llegó un momento en que su corazón no pudo más. El viaje hacia Australia fue su salida. Que luego no quisiera volver era cosa suya, necesitaba su tiempo a solas.

Cuando se enteró de los Acuerdos de Sokovia supo que se avecinaba una catástrofe. Temió por la relación se Steve y de Tony, más no regresó. Prefería hacer su trabajo desde la lejanía.

Enterarse de la huida del Capitán junto a los demás la hizo reconsiderar volver.

Pero fue la llamada, luego de meses desde la Guerra Civil, de un número desconocido la que hizo que nuevamente pisara New York.

No fueron los mensajes que Tony dejaba a su teléfono, no, fue el arrepentimiento sincero de un hombre que la hizo tomar un avión y ayudar a su amigo.

Ella ya había sanado, le tocaba a Tony.

…

New York, alguna cafetería.

Tony, con lentes de sol puestos, esperaba a su amiga Pepper Potts en una cafetería que él sabía era de las favoritas de ella.

La reunión se daría a las 2 en punto pero, por una vez en la vida, Tony se adelantó y llegó con 1 hora de anticipación. Porque si iba a llegar tarde realmente llegaba tarde pero si llegaba temprano lo hacía realmente temprano. Cosas de Stark.

Con un vaso de agua frente suyo comenzó a pensar. No veía a su amiga desde hace meses, incluso antes de la Guerra Civil. Solo llamadas relacionadas a la Cooperación Stark y más nada, él esperaba que a la llegada de su amiga su amistad resurgiera. No era que él supiera la razón con certeza de su distanciamiento pero lo sospechaba, no era tan ciego hacia los sentimientos de los demás después de todo.

Le sorprendió la llegada de un niño a su mesa. Tenía el pelo y ojos castaños, una camisa del Capitán y un gorro de Iron Man. La sonrisa del niño mientras lo miraba dejó casi sin habla a Tony.

Eso era extraño, y lo fue más aun cuando el pequeño le dio un junquillo amarillo antes de correr hacia quien sabe dónde. Tony tomó la flor y antes de comenzar a comprender lo que acababa de suceder, Pepper se acercó a su mesa.

Ella vestía un elegante vestido blanco combinado con un cabello en ondas, se veía preciosa.

Tony se olvidó momentáneamente de la flor para prestar atención a su amiga.

…

 _Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores_

 _7:00 am_

Esa mañana Tony se levantó terriblemente cansado. Ayer fue un día especialmente alegre para él. Pepper aceptó quedarse en Manhattan y volver a retomar la amistad, aunque Tony pensara más en lo que dijo ella al ver la flor amarilla, el junquillo, que Tony colocó a un lado encima de la mesa.

" _Alguien quiere disculparse contigo"._

Tony sabía eso. No es como si desconociera el llamado lenguaje de las flores, campo muy utilizado por él en el pasado, para encantar señoritas pero eso no venía al caso.

El primero que se le vino a la cabeza al escuchar a Pepper fue Steve, pero rápidamente deshecho ese pensamiento. No era posible, y no quería ilusionarse.

Con la fuerte convicción de ese último pensamiento se metió a la ducha.

Lo sorprendieron los muchos, que decir, muchísimos, junquillos en toda la sala de su dormitorio en el Centro. La habitación gritaba perdón y Tony estaba realmente shockeado.

Eso parecía verdaderamente obra de…

¿Steve?

¿Se iba a ilusionar a sí mismo con ese pensamiento?

Negando internamente llamó a Viernes por respuestas.

-Viernes-un fuerte "Señor Stark" fue escuchado por Tony como respuesta inmediata a su llamado,- dime, ¿quién puso todas estas flores en mi sala?

Se acercó a un primer ramo que curiosamente solo tenía una dirección. Todos los ramos tenían lo mismo. Una dirección.

-No se lo puedo decir, Señor, la señorita Potts fue muy clara.

-Ah, así que fue Pepper.

-No fue ella, Señor.

Ahora sí debía agarrar aquel pensamiento y sujetarlo junto a su lado racional. Lado emocional fuera.

Vision traspasó su puerta.

-Vision, cuantas veces…-comenzó Tony.

Vision volvió rápidamente a salir antes de golpear la puerta con sus nudillos.

Rodando sus ojos Tony respondió. –Solo entra ya.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó.

-Viernes se niega a decir quien metió todo esto a mi sala pero dame unos minutos y me soltará todo- dijo muy convencido Stark,- mandaré a quitarlas todas.

Antes de que Tony fuera a su taller para re programar a Viernes, Vision habló.

-Conozco esta dirección-en sus manos tenía una de las tantas tarjetas que había en los ramos.

Tony solo lo miró interrogante.

-Es frente a un puente.

-¿Sí?- preguntó algo curioso Tony, no era como que no conociera su ciudad pero había lugares a los que definitivamente él no iría. Se sorprendió que Vision conociera el lugar, él pensaba que no salía.

-Sí, es un buen lugar, nada peligroso, suelo comprar cosas de ahí, es un mercado.

-¿Un mercado frente a un puente? ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó ya algo molesto Tony.

No le gustaba cuando se salía de su control. Viernes, ahora Vision, esto no pintaba nada bien.

-Si ahí encontraré al que envió esto pues iré ahora-dijo con firmeza Tony antes de encerrarse en su cuarto para cambiarse, dejando las flores y a Vision en su sala.

…

 _Wakanda_

Steve estaba sentado frente a una pantalla, en ella, se mostraba un puente a la lejanía y un mercado cercano. Estaba algo desolado el lugar, pero sus ojos no se fijaban en ello. Él estaba esperando por alguien.

La figura elegante de T'Challa se acercó a él.

-¿Aún mantendrás el plan?-interrogó con voz calmada.

Suspirando, Steve asintió. No quería dar vuelta atrás.

T'Challa lo miró y con una pequeñísima sonrisa asintió para sus adentros.

-Yo no veo la finalidad-dijo una voz que desconcentró a los presentes.

Sam Wilson estaba también sentado y esperando por el protagonista del video en la pantalla.

-Ni yo-también dijo Scott Lang.

-La finalidad es una que no nos incumbe a nosotros-habló seriamente T'Challa.

Ambos hombres se miraron antes de girar los ojos cansados.

-¿Tanto se demora?-dijo Lang.

-Tony es desconfiad-al fin habló Steve,-no va a venir pronto, porque ya está ahí.

Precisamente, la figura en traje de Tony Stark estaba pero no donde casi todos los hombres miraban sino en otro lado medio escondido, se notaba que Stark estaba en modo vigilante.

No traía armadura puesta, supieron el porqué al verlo venir acompañado. Vision estaba con él.

Steve agradeció que Wanda no estuviera.

Steve sonrió al fin, tenía un pequeño plan que esperaba, pudiera servir para poder volver junto a Tony.

…

Tony y Vision esperaron por un considerable tiempo hasta que supieron lo que tenían que ver.

El Soldado del Invierno. Sentado en una banca frente a ellos.

Fue como si todo se hubiera detenido, Tony no supo qué hacer. Alguna reacción anterior hubiera sido acercarse para golpearlo y luego… ¿luego qué?

No sabía.

Después de todo, este era el mejor amigo de Steve.

-Solo me acercaré a él yo-le dijo a Vision.

-Deberíamos llamar a los agentes…

-No. No viene para pelear, lo presiento-Tony ya no lo miraba, su mirada fija en el hombre que había asesinado a sus padres.

Vision supo intuir, escuchar, el destino estaba obrando en ese instante. Ya era hora de que Tony encontrara paz. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya.

-No me moveré de aquí.

Tony se acercó a paso lento, podía sentir la mirada de Barnes fija en él. Sentía su corazón latir y su cuerpo comenzar a transpirar. Retenía sus sentimientos de venganza, esta vez no actuaria impulsado con el corazón, esta vez escucharía, esta vez…

Pero el puño que choco contra la mejilla y mando a volar al piso a Bucky contradijo todo sus pensamientos.

Por lo menos ahora estaba un poco menos enfadado que antes.

-Eso dolió-se quejó Bucky mientras se levantaba. Mientras se levantaba volvió a colocarse la capucha.

-Eso esperaba-dijo Tony, su mirada llena de ira retenida.

Pero viendo que Bucky no iba a contraatacar se detuvo de cometer algún otro golpe hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿burlándote de los sabuesos de Ross?-Tony sabía que ya hace rato debió llamar para que atrapan a Bucky, pero primero quería saber de la razón de este aquí. Rápidamente se cruzo la idea de que si estaba aquí es que- ¿tú me enviaste todas esas flores?-casi gritó Tony, realmente confundido.

James que hasta ese momento esperaba cualquier otro movimiento en contra suya, se apresuró a aclarar el malentendido. El enamorado era su amigo Steve, no él.

-No, no, claro que no. Estoy aquí para aclarar las cosas, Stark.

Tony se molestó.

-¿Qué más hay que aclarar aquí? Estuvimos en bandos distintos, tienes tu posición, yo la mía. Y si hablas de lo otro- Tony tuvo dificultadas para poder continuar-los mataste, no hay más.

Bucky pudo ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Tony, aun a pesar de que estos se escondieron tras la mirada de amargura que tenía Tony. Lo reconoció porque la había visto muchas veces, más de las que realmente hubiera querido en su vida.

-Lo siento-soltó.

Tony soltó un suspiro ruidoso, increíblemente burlón. ¿A qué jugaba ese hombre?

-Ya es muy tarde-respondió Tony. De pronto se sintió cansado, harto de todo, incluso de intentar volver a golpear al hombre frente suyo. Observó el brazo de este y recordó a su madre siendo matado por el. La furia venía a él, como el mar embravecido, se iba y venia.

Pero el trataba de no explotar y llamar la atención. Aun era vigilado.

-si no eres tú, dime, ¿quien me fastidia?-Bucky observó la mirada desganada de Tony, combinada en rencor contra él y contra todos, pero se asustó cuando vio vació dentro de esos ojos marrones.

Steve debía apresurarse, y él ayudaría.

…

 _Wakanda, hace muchos meses._

 _Bucky recuerda a Steve sentado en su pequeña cama en el complejo en el que estaba instalado en Wakanda. Después de estar convencido que se le necesitaba más fuera del hielo que dentro._

 _Su amigo cada vez que se encontraba con él intentaba parecer el Steve antiguo, ese con el cual lucho en batallas como hermanos. A veces se perdía en la lejanía y suspiraba sosteniendo un celular en mano._

 _Incontables veces le pregunto sobre el objeto que tanto cuidaba pero Steve nunca respondía firmemente, hasta que tras un comentario de T'Challa, "No es el de antes, ahora hasta amigo del Steve actual", fue que pudo comprender._

 _Se sorprendió cuando le contó sobre su relación con Stark y luego se confundió al ver como se habían enredado tanto las cosas. Era todo tan complicado que lo único que atino a soltar fue un escueto._

 _-El amor es complicado-que hizo a ambos reír y recordar tiempos pasados._

 _Los días pasaron hasta que Bucky no pudo más con esa mirada en su amigo, una vacía y apagada, no quería ello. Así que actuó._

 _Convenció a Steve de hacer un plan de re conquista. Sonaba absurdo, sí, pero una vez instaurada en la mente de Rogers este no dejo que se le escapara. Lo siguiente fue ver a Steve concentrado en manera en las cuales Tony no lo botara a la primera y lo escuchara._

 _Bucky durmió feliz hasta que Steve le conto del comienzo de su plan._

 _Siempre se metía en problemas por ayudar a Steve._

…

 _New York_

-Los junquillos son perdón, eres inteligentes Stark-le dijo Bucky con rostro serio.

Ambos tenían en mente a la misma persona.

-si lo necesito-soltó al aire Tony, aunque viendo fijamente a James-ahora no lo hago.

Bucky no comprendió enteramente.

¿Si lo necesitaba?

-Stark,-comenzó Bucky-¿conoces mi historia?-preguntó.

-Amigo de Steve, luchando a su costado luego tu muerte-dijo fríamente Tony-pero, sorpresa, no estabas muerto, solo eras el juguete favorito de Hydra.

James se perdió en las palabras de Tony, eran totalmente ciertas, si pero no era todo, su vida no se resumía en eso, o al menos había trabajado mucho en mantener esa creencia para no hundirse él mismo.

-No es todo. –Tony solo alzo una ceja- No me uní a Hydra, ellos me atraparon, mi mente apenas recuerdas cosas del pasado, solo desperté cuando tuve a Steve frente mío, aunque aun así, yo no quise matar a tus padres Tony, me lo ordenaron. O se lo ordenaron- ahora Tony estaba confundido- soy una maquina de atareada, por Hydra, a su antojo me usaron para asesinar enemigos sistemáticamente, y tus padres fueron unas victimas. Y lo lamento.

Bucky se quedo firmemente callado después de ellos, no esperaba soltar todo ello pero ya estaba cansado, si alguien lo quería juzgar no sería Tony el primero. El también sabía pero detuvo sus pensamientos hacia el lugar que se dirigían, no quería comenzar una pelea. Había venido par a ayudar a su amigo.

O ayudarte a ti.

Tony también se quedo callado por un largo momento.

-Está bien-dijo, antes de girarse para irse.

-¿Está bien? ¿Está bien qué?-se preguntó James por la respuesta de Tony. No tuvo tiempo de detenerlo y ya había quedado solo.

Sentándose nuevamente en la banca espero haber hecho algo bien.

…

 _Centro de los Nuevos Vengadores_

Tony se encontraba en su taller.

Intentaba mejorar aun más un traje que él se había convencido sería usado solo en caso de emergencia.

La cual apareció cuando las alarmas del Centro sonaron y como un reflejo la armadura se pegó a su cuerpo y salió volando. Fuera del lugar un grupo de uniformados de seguridad apuntaba a un irritado Wilson.

-No me mires así-dijo él- ¡Stark, dile que bajen las armas!-gritó.

Los hombres se miraron entre si antes que Tony les mandara bajar de ti.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo,-¿es que todos se van a exponer así? Si tanto quieren ser atrapados les mando la dirección de Ross.

Wilson lo miró algo despectivo pero suspiro moviendo la cabeza.

 _Todo por ti, Cap._

Sam llevaba su equipo con él, en un parpadeo, llegó hasta Tony para dejar una carta y luego se fue volando por el cielo. Todos los presentes se quedaron anodados por lo sucedido hasta que comenzaron a ingresar nuevamente al complejo.

Tony dejó en claro a todos que nadie iba a hablar de lo que había pasado.

Al día siguiente sucedió con el emparedado de Tony, Scott Lang se apareció ahí y mandó otra carta al aire.

Tony ya empezaba a irritarse.

Luego fue Clint que una tarde Tony sentado mirando una película una flecha se estrello contra la televisión. Otra carta en la punta.

La última apareció en un sueño, por el cual despertó asustado y la encontró en su mesa de noche.

Para el último día, Tony sabía que solo una persona quedaba que sabia estaba con Steve allá donde se ocultaban, o eso suponía. Fue Natasha.

Ella solo no se molesto en aparecerse de alguna manera natural. Fue una sorpresa que casi le dio un infarto al verla vestida de negro y con una pistola en su taller.

-Natasha.

-Tony.

Ambos se miraban fijamente a la espera de algún movimiento del otro. Pero nada pasó. Natasha avanzo hacia Tony en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Ya es hora de que arreglen sus diferencias.

-No fue una pelea cualquiera…Natasha-dijo-Tony.

-Todo estará bien, Tony- le dijo ella sonriendo.

Y dejo la carta en la mesa.

-¿Quién será el siguiente?-preguntó Tony, a pesar de que sabía quien iba a ser.

Natasha también sabía y no se molesto en contestar. Esa fue la respuesta que necesito Tony.

…

 _New York_

 _Dos días después._

Y llegó la carta, ¿Steve no conocía otra manera de comunicarse? Pensó Tony algo, solo un poco, divertido recordando conversaciones sobre el gusto del rubio sobre las maneras antiguas de comunicarse.

Puente de Brooklyn, 11pm.

Y Tony sintió su pecho encogerse.

¿Realmente iría?

Desde el primer junquillo que tuvo en mano por aquel niño había estado pensando. Las aguas de su corazón estaban calmas, o eso pensaba él, y ahora de verdad quería al menos una conversación con Steve.

Simplemente volver a verlo.

También recordó las apariciones de todos los del Team Capitán, Sam, Wanda, Clint, Scott y…James.

Así pensando se quedo casi todo el día encerrado en su habitación. No sabía si acudir o no. ¿Perdonar? Se decía tan fácil.

Y llego las 9 de la noche, 10 de la noche…

Vision junto a Rhodey observaban a Tony desde una ventana.

-¿Crees que irá?-preguntó Vision.

Con una sonrisa de conocer a su amigo, Rhodey contestó.

-Lo hará.

…

 _Puente de Brooklyn_

 _11:15pm_

Exactamente llevaba esperando 5 horas, no había podido esperar allá en Wakanda. Todos l tildaron de desesperado pero él no pensó así. T'Challa solo lo metió a una nave, de esas súper rápidas de Wakanda, y lo mandó. Su Majestad tenía sus maneras de arreglas asuntos con hombres inquietos.

Felizmente iba cubierto, más que antes porque no quería ser descubierto por nadie. Claro que sabía que Tony lo descubriría a la primera. Pensó en tener un ramo de junquillos, de esos que mandó en exceso a Tony pero supo detenerse a tiempo. Tony seguro estaba hastiado de esas flores. No fue una de sus mejores ideas, ahora que lo pensaba bien.

Se preguntaba si ría, no creía que Tony dejara pasar un momento así o bueno, eso se decía para no intentar saltar al rio.

Tenían tanto que hablar que citarlo a las 11pm ahora no le parecía lo más adecuado.

Todo pensamiento que pasara en su mente se detuvo cuando sintió una figura a su derecha.

Y eso fue todo.

Ahí estaba.

Tony.

Después de tanto.

…

Ver de nuevo al Capitán causó lo mismo que la primera vez en Tony.

Nervios.

Se encontraba nervioso pero no lo aparentaba.

Steve, frente suyo, vestía casual, una capucha negra cubriéndolo, y lentes oscuros. El traía algo más formal pero a la vez casual. El viento corría y sentía su cabello moverse.

Pasaron minutos y ninguno de ellos hacia algún movimiento para moverse. Solo se miraban. Tiempo detenido para ambos. Tantas palabras por decirse, bocas mudas.

El primero en acercarse fue Steve.

-Tony-dijo, una vez más cerca de él.

Tony parpadeo para dejar de admirar interiormente a Steve y esa barba.

-Steve.

Steve ahora mostraba nervios.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-No lo iba a hacer.-silencio-Pero…

" _Mierda, ¿lo diré?"_

-¿Pero?-continúo Steve.

" _No sé qué decir"._

-Quería saber qué hacer con esto-y saco de su bolsillo el celular que hace muchos meses Steve le enviaría.

-Oh-soltó Steve. Estaba sorprendido, debido a que jamás Tony llamo pensó que este lo había tirado ni bien lo recibió- ¿aun lo tienes?- cuando Tony asintió continuo- pudiste llamarme.

-Dijiste si te necesitaba.

Y nuevamente un silencio, esta vez ambos se apoyaron a las barandas.

-Perdo…

-No lo digas.

-¿Qué?

-Que no lo digas-dijo Tony, volteando a ver a Steve.

Steve también lo miro. Tony había cambiado. Su mirada ahora tenía un velo de tristeza, y el vacio que Bucky menciono. Ya no era el Tony de antes. Y se sabía culpable.

-¿Por qué no?,-preguntó Steve.

Necesitaba saber, después de todo, él fue el que lo traiciono al no contarle la verdad sobre sus padres.

-No es tu culpa-dijo Tony, esta vez devolviendo su mirada a las agua calmadas bajo ellos.-no fue tu culpa. Nunca encontraste la manera de decírmelo. Seguro iba a reaccionar de la misma manera, quiero creer que no lo hiciste por eso. Los Acuerdos fue algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, lo sabíamos. No lo hablamos a su tiempo. Seguimos como si nada sin siquiera tocar el tema. Nos encerramos, Steve. Tuvimos miedo de destruir nuestra burbuja…o lo que quedaba de ella. No hay perdones que dar, ambos fuimos culpable de que todo llegara hasta acá.

Steve miro a Tony con una mueca de asombro. Tony con sus palabras le había hecho ver incluso otros aspectos de su separación. Unos que t challa después de tiempo lo hicieron recapacitar. No respondió.

-Tengo frio-dijo Tony.

Steve sabia que corría un peligro pero Tony tenía frio.

Steve se acercó lentamente a Tony, alzo un brazo y el rostro de Tony seguía estoico mirando ahora la luna en el cielo. Al fin poso su brazo en los hombros ajenos y espero alguna negativa, cuando no la recibió se sintió dichoso por primera vez en tanto, tanto tiempo que quiso llorar.

Ton, por otro lado, se sentía morir internamente, pero solo mostraba tranquilidad exterior.

Al parecer algo fue encontrado esa noche.

El perdón de dos almas y corazones, quizás.

Steve pensó que la idea inicial de junquillos amarillos que en su cabeza sonaban mas cursis de alguna manera había resultado.

Ahora, a seguir intentándolo.

Tony solo quería que Steve siguiera abrazándolo.

El amor siempre regresaba a quienes de verdad lo sentían.


End file.
